La mirada interior
|year = 2005 |position = 23rd (Semi-final) |points = 27 (Semi-final) |previous = "Jugarem a estimar-nos" |next = "Sense tu"}} "La mirada interior" (English: The Interior Glance) was the Andorran entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 2005 in Kiev, performed by Marian van de Wal. It failed to qualify from the semi-final. Lyrics Catalan= Si el que vols és trobar La bellesa de la vida Ves i busca dins el teu cor Abans de girar-te cap al món Si el que vols és trobar El misteri de la vida Ves i busca dins el teu cor A través de la mirada interior Hi ha molt més del que pots veure Ves i explora dins del teu univers interior Allà veuràs que hi ha una força que és el que fa que Tot sigui allà on està Irradia pau, irradia llum Irradia harmonia, sigues tu Si el que vols és trobar La bellesa de la vida Ves i busca dins el teu cor Abans de girar-te cap al món Si el que vols és trobar El misteri de la vida Ves i busca dins el teu cor A través de la mirada interior Obre de bat a bat les portes del tresor Que s’amaga a dintre del teu cor, no ho dubtis Banya’t en la quietud de l’aigua clara On trobaràs l’essència d’aquell que vols ser tu Mira l’interior Si el que vols és trobar La bellesa de la vida Ves i busca dins el teu cor Abans de girar-te cap al món Si el que vols és trobar El misteri de la vida Ves i busca dins el teu cor A través de la mirada interior Obre el teu cor al món Veuràs que tot ho pot la mirada interior |-| Translation= If you want to find The beauty of life Go and search for it inside your heart Before you turn to the world If you want to find The mystery of life Go and search for it inside your heart Through the inner look There is much more than you can see Go and explore inside your inner universe There you will see a strength which makes Everything stay where it is Irradiate peace, irradiate light Irradiate harmony, be yourself If you want to find The beauty of life Go and search for it inside your heart Before you turn to the world If you want to find The mystery of life Go and search for it inside your heart Through the inner look Open one by one the doors of the treasure Which is hidden inside your heart, don’t doubt it Bathe in the calmness of the clear water Where you will find the essence of the one you want to be Look within If you want to find The beauty of life Go and search for it inside your heart Before you turn to the world If you want to find The mystery of life Go and search for it inside your heart Through the inner look Open your heart to the world See that everything can be done by the inner look Videos Marian van de Wal - La Mirada Interior (Andorra) Live - Eurovision Song Contest 2005 Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2005 Category:Andorra in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Songs sung in Catalan Category:Non-Qualifiers